watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Motherload
Motherload is the 15th and final story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot After ending up on the FBI's most wanted list, Marcus heads back to the Hackerspace to help the team decide on what to do to infiltrate Blume. After saying that it was unsafe for Marcus to go out and that he had already done enough, the group plan to replace him temporarily with Sitara and Wrench and allow them to carry out the first part of the plan instead. Sitara heads to the top of an apartment which is owned by a high ranking Blume employee and hacks a CTOS box, allowing her to gain access to the cameras inside the building. She is now able to hack the employee's phone for important Intel on Blume. Meanwhile, Wrench goes an area where Blume are keeping their backup servers. (The area is restricted with many Umeni guards patrolling) Wrench has a variety of DedSec weapons, (END Sniper, WTB Stun Launcher, CTRL-ALT-DEL Launcher, HHoS Rifle) which he uses to combat Umeni. He hacks a CTOS box which links to a door and heads into a small building in the immediate vicinity. After killing a few more Umeni soldiers and blowing up a wall, Wrench finds the 4 backup generators used by Blume. He destroys them and then checks in with the group. Josh states that he has been able to make 89 'clones' of Marcus by manipulating facial recognition on random civilians and after this, the group decides it is safe for Marcus to go back out. He and T-Bone head to the Blume Headquarters in Silicon Valley, and using the door code Sitara acquired, Marcus is able to enter the building. (Note that the interior contains high numbers of Umeni soldiers, with at least 3 enforcers). After clearing out the hostile presence, Marcus is able to disable two routers to prevent backup being called. Marcus uses an elevator to get to the lower levels, where Blume's air gap server is. From here Marcus will have to download some more files from the servers. During the download, more Umeni soldiers will appear. Even if not detected during the download, after the files get downloaded Marcus will be hunted by the soldiers. After either killing or escaping the Umeni troops, Marcus will be able to get up to the top floor. Even more Umeni troops appear, and after getting past them, Marcus makes his escape with T-Bone. After their escape, the player is put into a cutscene. T-Bone and Marcus find Dusan and enter his hotel room, taunting him over their victory. They leave Dusan as a few police officers come to arrest him. The last cutscene of the game involves DedSec making a livestream to the people of San Francisco, celebrating the victory over Blume and the News reported about Dusan Nemec's arrest and the biggest scandal in Silicon Valley. Chapters Blow It Wide Open * Objective: Meet DedSec at the Hackerspace; Hack into Dusan's assistant apartment; Download Blume Campus Code; Unlock Blume's vault door; Destroy Blume's backup servers and main generators 0/4; Enter Blume Building; Cripple Blume Communication 0/2; Reach the Air Gap Computer; Hack the Air Gap Computer; Leave the Blume Building * Brief: It's the end game, and to take down Dusan and Blume, Marcus has to bring everyone together for one last big op. Audio Files There are three audio files found during this mission. Rogue's Gallery #1 is found outside the Blume building, in a small office to the left of the entrance, while #2 and #3 are found on distinct laptops inside the Blume Building. The first file becomes inaccessible when you enter the main building. Rogue's Gallery #1 "I've been asked to provide the board with an update on Blume's "people of interest," Where they are, what measures we're taking to prevent further damages, and what we should expect in the future. We'll start with the Chicago Vigilante, Aiden Pearce. Thanks to Mr. Pearce, a lot of our sensitive data was leaked, and our PR department was forced into overdrive, causing us to push CTOS 2.0 years before it was ready. Mr. Pearce caused plenty of physical damage as well, shooting up several of our installations, infecting CTOS with a custom virus, and blacking out Chicago itself. The good news--we've reset, refocused, and we are back on target. But, what threat does Mr. Pearce still pose? As far as we could tell, we were only a target of opportunity during his criminal rampage and we believe we're off his radar for the time being. We don't fully understand his agenda. Mr. Pearce's whereabouts are unknown, his last known location was in Chicago's abandoned CTOS "bunker," which he has abandoned. While security measures are reviewed and approved throughout the company, we recommend frequent drills, particularly for armed security, to prevent another Pearce situation. He's been known to attack with sudden, brutal violence." Rogue's Gallery #2 "The second thorn in Blume's side is no stranger to most of us... Mr. Raymond Kenney. Though Kenney was a CTOS pioneer, he was also a whistleblower who decided to turn on his own team. He was unsuccessful. His response took out the Northeast power grid, leaving 11 people dead. Collateral damage. Kenney went underground soon after and although we've been working very closely with law enforcement, he has remained one step ahead of us ever since. We almost caught him in Pawnee, Illinois, where he posed as a sculptor named "T-Bone", to set up camp near one of our main offices. He gave us the slip. Raymond Kenney's primary goal seems to be an end to our company, which leads us to believe he is mentally unstable. Indeed, he has often allied with other troubled minds, including Aiden Pierce and another former Blume engineer, Tobias Frewer. We believe Kenney is an active threat and we expect he will try to attack CTOS 2.0. Keep in mind Kenney is a master manipulator, operates at a high level of expertise, and has extensive knowledge about our company. Our own employees have been tricked into letting him through our doors on multiple occasions. The current plan for dealing with Raymond Kenney is to have a proper response waiting for him because he will strike again. You'll note we recently sent pictures of him in the employee newsletter to try to build awareness." Rogue's Gallery #3 "Let's talk about Blume's current elephant in the room. DedSec. Last year, if you had told I'd be doing a risk assessment on these jokers, I would have laughed. But here's the reality... their numbers have grown exponentially. They've got public sentiment on their side--in fact, many unaffiliated people help them out by donating processing power or by distributing their messages. What started as a relatively harmless group of pranksters has turned into a movement. We see these fads come and go. Activists and rebels drawing in mainstream support and surging for a summer. They tend to fade away as people lose interest. Our problem - people aren't losing interest. We've seen several of our partners taking big hits from these hackers. They keep getting win after win and there's no sign of that momentum slowing. Their message seems to be anti-big business and anti-establishment, which puts our company and its products firmly into their warped perception of "bad guy" territory. They will attack us and it's going to be soon. They will have a lot of public support on their side. We need to be extra secure with our data, careful to avoid any PR blunders that could attract more people to their cause and be extra vigilant with our secure assets. If we're lucky, DedSec's going to do something to turn the public against them, effectively robbing them of their most important resource - supporters." Bonus Rewards *Blume Swag Grey Cardigan *Blume Swag Pristine Pants Trivia *This is the final story mission of Watch Dogs 2. *When Wrench says "I came, I saw, I blew shit up, I came again" during the mission, he is referencing (and modifying) the Julius Caesar quote "I came, I saw, I conquered". References Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2